Acceptance
by Unanimous persons
Summary: Johnny and Mavis are at the hotel and find themselves getting married! Everyone is surprised yet thrilled at the same time. Johnny decides that it is time for her to meet some important people. Mavis grows a dangerous craving. And what better timing to start craving for Johnny's blood, than right before they meet his family.
1. Chapter 1

**So new story. Please review and tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

Johnny paced on the roof of the hotel nearly slipping every once and a while. The recent rain had made the shingles wet making this very dangerous for Johnny but what he had to say was more important. He had thought long and hard on how to present what he was going to say. "Where is Mavis? She should be here by now it's almost sundown" he said to himself still pacing. Almost as if on cue, Mavis small bat figure appeared popping out of the smokestack.

"Hey!" She said enthusiastically." So what was it you wanted to tell me?" She asked transforming back to human form and landing gracefully on the roof.

Johnny however was quite startled by her sudden appearance making him slip and land on his butt."oh hey Mavis" he replied cheerfully as he found his footing and rubbed his butt sore fully.

Mavis just giggled."so what was it you wanted to tell me" she repeated.

"Well I thought we could first watch the sunset."

"Um, ok?" Mavis replied suspiciously.

They sat together on the roof watching the sun recede into the horizon. The wet drops of rain that surrounded them and the entire hotel were set ablaze by the sunlight making it look like millions upon millions of diamonds. Her eyes widened as she gazed upon the beautifully mesmerizing scenery. Mavis wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of time sitting up here with Johnny watching the sunset but she knew that time stops for no one, even vampires. Eventually the sun had fully set behind the horizon making moonlight replace the sunlight. Mavis turned her head and kissed Johnny's cheek."thank you," she replied gratefully.

Johnny just blushed.

"So about what I was saying before, what was it you wanted to ask me?" She continued.

Mavis could see a sweat starting to come on Johnny. He was obviously anxious about something but Mavis didn't understand why it was so hard for him to talk to her about it. He rose from his seat and took a deep breath."ok so I know we've known each other for only like two years and we've seen a lot but I want to get this over with before we go any further."

By now Johnny had grabbed Mavis's attention and she listened intently."ok go on".

Johnny took another deep breath and got down one one knee. Mavis covered her mouth and gasped as she already knew where this was going. From his back pocket he removed a small black velvet box and held it in front of him."Mavis Dracula, will you marry me?" He opened the box revealing a ring that made Mavis gasp again. It was silver in color with three small white diamonds on both sides of the beautiful center. In the middle sat a slightly larger blue diamond. The moonlight found its way onto every crevice of the ring making it seem as if it was glowing. It shined through every detailed cut and Side of each diamond. Mavis was absolutely speechless.

Johnny noticed and decided to speak."so I had it made out of another metal that resembled silver but isn't so it won't hurt or anything."

She still didn't speak so he continued.

"And I thought the blue diamond matched your eyes and the silver matched the night better."

After regaining her thoughts, Mavis spoke weakly," holy rabies, it's beautiful. Where did you find a blue diamond. Their like super rare and expensive."

Johnny just shrugged," I guess when you travel as much as I do, you get to know people."

Mavis continued to maintain a constant silent gaze upon the ring.

"And I thought it matched you as well, Beautiful and rare."

Mavis could feel tears start to form in the corners of her eyes. She could not remember a time when she was ever happier."yes!" She exclaimed jumping into his arms and then sharing a small kiss.

Johnny's smile stretched to his ears,"Really?"

"Mavis rolled her eyes,"of course, what... were you expecting a different answer?"

Johnny chuckled slightly,"never a doubt". He removed the ring from the box and placed it on her left ring finger. They shared another moment together before Johnny spoke again," we'll I guess it's time to tell everyone."

Mavis's eyes widened with surprise,"you didn't tell anyone?"

"Nope".

Mavis shook her head,"everyone is going to flip, especially my aunts they will go absolutely crazy."

Johnny smiled at the thought.

"my dads going to have a heart attack".

Johnny ginned,"lets hope not cause I want him to be able to walk you down the isle." They both laughed before Johnny's face became serious,"there's one more thing but I don't want you to tell anyone about it until we're ready." Mavis nodded her head,"ok? What is it?"

Johnny continued," well I've gotten to know your family so well but you've never even met mine."

"I know," Mavis remarked sadly,"I really do want to".

Johnny smiled," how do you feel about going to the US?"


	2. Chapter 2

They left the roof and found Dracula's standing in the lobby talking to all of their friends. Perfect, there wasn't a better time.

"Hey everyone!" the couple said simultaneously.

"Hey guys what's up", Everyone said back.

Dracula looked especially happy to see them,"Mavis! How are you on the week before your 120 birthday, Everything alright? Dracula said while grasping her hands in his.

"I couldn't be better dad" Mavis smiled.

This was about the moment that he noticed Mavis had a very expensive piece of jewelry on her ring finger...her ring finger! Her dad immediately held up her hand in front of his face like he was seeing things, but he wasn't. "what is that!?" He yelled.

"What does it look like" Mavis replied,"it's a wedding ring!"

Both the aunts screeched at the same moment and rushed over to Mavis bombarding her with questions while all of the guys started to congratulate Johnny and started giving him tips and stuff. Dracula just stood with his mouth agape still in shock.

"Hey man you don't look so good" Johnny asked, "you ok?"

Drac turned his head slightly to look at him before passing out.

"Whoa Drac," Johnny exclaimed catching him before he hit the floor."get him to his room, he needs some time to take things in," he said to housekeeping. They nodded and took him away. Then he turned back to the group.

Meanwhile Mavis was frantically trying to keep up with all of her aunts questions.

"We need to know when and how he asked" They said.

Mavis replied," it was just like ten minutes ago and he showed me the sunset."

They both screeched again,"that's so cute". Mavis started to blush.

"When is it going to happen?" They questioned.

"We don't know yet, remember that he proposed less than an hour ago." Mavis reminded them.

"Oh yea, sorry we'll try to calm down it's just that..."they screamed again,"it's so cute!" We're going to have so much fun. We'll pick dresses and shoes and makeup..." They went on and on".

Mavis noticed that Johnny was standing alone looking quite worried,"hey guys listen that's great," she interrupted, "can you excuse me for a moment, I have to talk to my fiancé."

"Oh of course" they agreed before continuing their conversation between them.

Mavis walked over to Johnny,"hey what's wrong," she asked.

"Your dad kinda just fainted" he replied.

Mavis sighed," ok well I guess we should go check on him". They walked up to his room and entered. Closing the door had startled the old vampire from sleep.

"Oh Mavis, Jonathan, I just had the worst nightmare about you two."

Mavis held up her hand showing the ring,"it wasn't a nightmare dad". Dracula's face fell,"oh".

Johnny started to talk,"hey Drac so I'm just wondering...are you mad at me?"

Dracula sighed,"well it is a bit surprising. I mean you've only known each other for like two years but after I've had some time to think about it, I've realized that it was going to happen eventually. I'm sorry Mavis about how I acted, i just don't want to lose you."

Mavis smiled "you'll never lose me dad". She embraced her dad in a hug. Then She stepped back to join Johnny as they smiled at each other knowing that they had the blessing of at least one family.

"I think we should tell him now," Johnny whispered to Mavis.

"Tell me what?" Dracula questioned.

Johnny started," so I have known you guys for a while now and have gotten to be real good friends with you But..."

"But what?"

Mavis continued," we're going to visit his family and tell them everything."

Dracula slightly winced,"everything?"

"Everything,"they said simultaneously.

Dracula sighed again," well I knew this was coming too...ok". The couple smiled."when is your flight?" Dracula continued.

"End of this week," Johnny replied.

Dracula nodded," well then I ask for good luck for the both of you." With that they headed back down to the main lobby, where everyone else was, to tell them the good news. That Dracula had givin his blessing.

On the way down Dracula started to tell a story,"you know Martha's parents hated me."

"Really?" They both said.

"Yea, I remember one time where they came over to have dinner with us. Even though it consisted of just blood, it was still a pretty good time. Of course that was until I sneezed spitting blood all over her dad. He was so angry that they left right after that.

Johnny,Mavis,and Dracula all laughed. They eventually got down to the lobby and rejoined the group. Dracula cleared his throat getting the groups attention,"I have givin Mavis and Johnny my blessing". Everyone in the group smiled and made remarks toward Dracula.

"Good job Drac, I'm proud of you," frank replied patting him on the back rather harshly.

Dracula just smiled,"I know".

Meanwhile everyone was talking to Dracula, Mavis and Johnny were talking somewhere more private. "Johnny I'm having second thoughts about the whole explaining me thing." Mavis admitted.

"Why? I'm sure they'll love you" he replied trying to reassure her.

"Well I don't know, I mean when you figured out that these weren't costumes you freaked". Mavis made a good point and to tell you the truth, Johnny actually had no idea of how they would react. He just told himself that everything would be fine like he always did when he was in doubt.

Johnny embraced Mavis in a hug,"they will love you," he replied firmly yet not 100 percent sure. He would never let doubt show on his face in front of Mavis because he knew that it would only make things worse.

"Thanks" Mavis said smiling.

Johnny decided that he should change the topic. Besides, they didn't have to worry about any of this until after Mavis's party." Hey so happy early 120th birthday", he said cheerfully," Is there anything you want?"

Mavis shook her head,"everything I wanted was already given to me", she said holding up her hand again.

"You wanted a ring? Wow do I feel used" Johnny replied jokingly.

"No silly...you" Mavis explained shoving him slightly when she did.

"Oh I knew that"

They both laughed as they walked back toward their friends.


	3. Chapter 3

The entire week played out perfect. Dracula and staff help set up decorations and Johnny did music. The party was just as awesome as her 118th but without any distractions. After the party finished, Dracula cleaned up and the next day all her family members went home. "So what did you think of the party?" Johnny asked.

"It was absolutely amazing. Who knew my dad could drink 20 bloodshots without passing out?" She laughed.

"Yea and remember when Murray made a move on that female mummy for like the hundredth time and she slapped him?" He said laughing.

"Yea". It took a couple of minutes before they fully stopped laughing.

"Ok so our flight leaves in a couple days. In the meantime we can just relax here with Drac ok?"

"Ok"Mavis said happily. She yawned tiredly," so I'm kind of tired Johnny."

"Yea me too" Johnny replied yawning after her."I hope you don't mind if I go get some sleep."

Mavis shook her head,"not at all, but I was kind of wondering," she pulled her arm behind her back and bit her lip playfully but shyly," it gets real lonely in my room all by my lonesome".

Johnny shook his head," no Mavis it's not happening."

"Oh come on it's just sleep, nothing else was going to happen" she replied,"why what were you thinking?"

Johnny smiled, "alright fine, hey you want something to eat before we go? I'm kinda hungry".

Mavis laughed as his stomach growled,"ok". They walked to the kitchen together hand in hand.

"Oh my god!" Johnny exclaimed as he saw a human apple sitting In a bowl."it has been such a long time since I've had one of these, Mavis you have to try some you'll love it".

"Ok" she replied.

"Hold on a sec, let me just get a knife so I can peel it". Johnny walked across the room and pulled a small kitchen knife from a drawer. He then washed it cause he never knew where the utensils have been. He started to peel but in less then a minute, because of the somewhat dullness of the knife, it slipped and cut Johnny's hand leaving a pretty good sized gash."ah!" He yelled in pain dropping the knife.

Mavis immediately sniffed the air as a new aroma entered it. She couldn't believe that anything smelled so good. She gazed down at the knife that still had a little blood on it and picked it up slowly. Mavis stared at it for a second then licked the blood off slowly. Johnny did not notice this as he was slightly preoccupied with his wound. Mavis instantly felt a burst of energy like lighting had struck her and electricity was passing through every muscle in her body, It made her feel so...alive.

"Don't worry I'm ok, it's just a small cut," Johnny said though Mavis was not listening. She was still deeply entranced by his blood. A drop fell from his hand and before it could hit the floor, Mavis quickly caught it with lightning fast reflexes.

"Whoa Mavis, that was quick" he replied extremely surprised.

"Uh... Yea I didn't want it to stain the floor," she lied,"here let me just wash my hands."She left the room and when she knew that he couldn't see her, she brought her hand up to her face and licked. Again bursts of electricity passed through her making her sigh in pleasure."wow" she said to herself quietly. She went back to see if she would be able to get more from him but by that time, he had already washed and bandaged it.

"What took you so long?" He questioned," you know there was a sink right here." He pointed next to him at the sink.

"Huh I never noticed" Mavis replied untruthfully.

Johnny just shrugged,"ok". He then walked over to her and put his arm around her waist leading her up to her room.

It was late. The sun was shining brightly through the little gaps in Mavis's curtains. Johnny was laying next to her fast asleep and snoring slightly while Mavis sat upright awake just watching his breathing figure. She kept thinking about earlier, about the taste, about the reaction from it. He stirred slightly turning over so that he was laying on his back with both his hands on his stomach. Mavis slowly and carefully picked up his cut hand making sure that he didn't wake. When she was absolutely sure, she stared at his hand. White gauze was wrapped around the area and a small amount of blood was showing through the bandages. Mavis held it to her nose and sniffed, again she felt it but not as strong. "I could just unwrap it and have a little bit. Then I'll wrap it up again and no harm done right?" She thought to herself. Johnny turned again pulling his hand away from her and putting it under his pillow to support his head. Mavis mentally slapped herself," what am I thinking? I can't just take blood from my zing, He's not food." She gazed back over to him and stared at his neck," if I asked nicely I'm sure he wouldn't mind giving me some. If I bite him now he might not wake up. He wouldn't feel a thing and then tomorrow morning I'll just tell him that I accidentally poked him in my sleep." Mavis shook her head vigorously and gripped her hair,"no! Don't think like that. Johnny can never know about this, I going to visit his parents in a few days for gods sake! They would never accept me if they saw the fang marks and new that I had been drinking from him." Mavis tried to go to sleep but just kept tossing and turning and eventually just gave up. She just sat upright all day and waited for Johnny to wake up.


	4. Chapter 4

Johnny stirred and yawned," well good morning he said happily."

Mavis looked at him and smiled silently.

"Mavis you alright?" Johnny asked sitting up," you look like you didn't get any sleep, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" Mavis said too quickly.

Johnny looked at her suspiciously but eventually just shrugged his shoulders,"ok, you wanna get some breakfast?"

"Sure" Mavis replied contently. They both exited the bed and started to get dressed.

"Mavis, have you seen my shirt?" Johnny asked looking around the room," I thought I left it right here" he said pointing to a spot on the ground.

"Try the other side if the room" she said pulling her usual dress over her head and starting to pull up her leggings.

"Found it!" Johnny exclaimed.

They walked down to the cafeteria together and after choosing their meals, sat down at a table. Mavis got an omelet with grasshopper lettuce and rabid bacon while Johnny got a bagel with scream cheese, He surprisingly liked it. "So I was thinking," Johnny said with his mouth full," maybe today we could go to the pool or something".

"Sounds great," Mavis replied non enthusiastically while poking at her food.

"Mavis you always finish breakfast, what's wrong?" Johnny asked a little more concerned now.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm perfectly fine" she tried to sound natural but she wasn't a very good lair.

"Ok" Johnny replied slowly but still suspiciously. He was going to try something and it was going to hurt but he had to be sure about his assumptions. He closed his eyes an bit his lip really hard so that blood oozed from the small wound." ah! Damn I bit my lip," he exclaimed watching Mavis closely. Her eyes opened wide with a glossy look to them. She seemed to be mesmerized and Johnny now knew it. Then she blinked and her expression changed to a very pained and agonizing look like it hurt to watch.

"Mavis would you help me? I need a napkin." Johnny asked politely.

"Sure" she said before getting up and walking away. After a moment,She came back and gave it to him," here let me help." She dabbed at it but licked her lips every once and a while making Johnny just a little uncomfortable. "There all better" she said finishing up dabbing his wounds. Then she kissed him for a long time making sure to include the wound in their kiss. blood from his cut came out and entered Mavis's mouth making her feel amazing and only craving more. Then she realized what she was doing and pulled away," I'm sorry Johnny!" She exclaimed while he gasped for air.

After he got his breath back he replied, "it's ok. besides the fact that I almost suffocated, it was kind of nice."

The rest of the day went fine. They went to the pool and hung out there for a while. Then went and played some bingo. When dinner came around, they ate well except for the fact that it hurt for Johnny to eat because if his lip. After a little while longer, they retreated back to her room to get some rest. Mavis again found herself in the position of sitting up awake.

Johnny sighed and turned over to face her,"what's up Mavis".

"Nothing!" Mavis said surprised that he was awake,"I'm fine."

"No your not, you haven't slept at all." Johnny replied.

"You were up the entire time?" Mavis asked.

"Yea, and like I said, you haven't slept at all. Now are you going to tell me what's wrong or not?" He questioned.

"Nothings wrong" she repeated.

"Mavis why don't you talk to me?"

"I talk to you it's just nothing's wrong!" She said defensively.

"So you were going to tell me about the blood problem?" He said holding up his hand.

Mavis gasped,"how did you find out?"

Johnny rolled his eyes," Mavis I always know when something is wrong with you. You should have told me, I could've taken it."

Mavis sighed," I'm sorry I just didn't want to scare you or make you think different of me... Worse."

Johnny shook his head," no of course not! I would never think bad of you Mavis," he said pulling her into a hug. Tears started to fall from her eyes as Johnny continued to comfort her.

"Ever since you cut yourself with that knife yesterday I can't stop thinking about your blood," Mavis continued." It was so good that I wanted more but I hated myself for it. It was to an extent that I can't even sleep."

Johnny saw her pain and would do anything to stop it,"Mavis if it's hurting you that much just have some." He said holding his wrist up to her.

"No!" She yelled pushing his hand away," I can't take from you."

"Why not Mavis? I don't have a problem with it. Just have some" he replied giving his wrist back to her.

Mavis took his hand,"Johnny please your making this harder for me."

Johnny didn't understand.

"It's an addiction Johnny, like alcohol for vampires. They more I have the more I'll want and eventually I'll be too dangerous for you that I might kill you. So I have to stay away."

It internally pained him to see her like this but he put his hand down," do you want me to reschedule the flight tomorrow? I can change it to some other time when..."

"No, I'm fine. we can go." Mavis interrupted. " I'm not going to be the problem that stops you from seeing your family Johnny".

"No it's completely ok," he replied.

"No!" She exclaimed raising her voice a little." We are going!"

"Ok ok" he said raising his hands in defeat. Even he had to admit that when she wanted to be, she could be scarier than Drac. "Well let's at least try to get some sleep for tomorrow" he continued.

"Ok" she replied," oh and another thing. if I lose control and ask you for it, I need you to say no. I need you to help me make sure that I don't take any of your blood, understand?" Johnny nodded,"ok", then he wrapped his hands around Mavis as she cuddled deeper into him. They cuddled and spooned until they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

They were preparing for the for the day when Dracula walked into their room.

"Ok don't knock, that's totally cool," Mavis said sarcastically.

"Yea what if one of us were naked or something," Johnny said. Dracula gave him an angry look that said why would you be naked? This made Johnny immediately shut up.

"So now that your in here, what's up dad?" Mavis asked sitting on the bed and crossing her legs.

Dracula smiled at his daughter "I'll tell you in a second," he the turned to Johnny,"Johnny, would you mind if I talked to Mavis?"

"Go right ahead" he said sitting himself in a chair.

He obviously wasn't getting it,"alone" Dracula said slightly louder.

"Oh ok", he got up and walked to the door," hey I'll go get some food and be back ok mave?"

"Sure!" She yelled from her spot on the bed.

With that Johnny left the room leaving Dracula and Mavis alone."so... what's up dad," Mavis said again. "What's so important that you had to make Johnny leave?"

"Um nothing" Dracula chuckled conspicuously,"I just wanted to talk with my daughter alone. Is there anything wrong with that?"

Mavis looked at him suspiciously," I guess not so what is it?"

Dracula cleared his throat and took a seat where Johnny was sitting,"so how was your trip?"

"Good?" She said cautiously.

"Where did you go?" He continued.

"A lot of places, dad tell me what this is about" She exclaimed.

Dracula just continued,"anywhere romantic?"

Now she was starting to get worried," um yea I guess?"

"And do you guys have separate beds in your hotel rooms or do you share one?" Dracula said a little to fast.

Now she new what he was getting at," ok I'm done" she said getting up From the bed and starting to walk towards the door.

"No wait!" Dracula yelled rushing to keep her sitting," I know you probably already know what this is about but please I have to know, have you had sex with Johnny?"

A sweat started to break out on her forehead and she was growing anxious. The truth was that she actually did have sex with him like once or twice in Paris but she would never tell her dad that. She now relied on her ability to dodge and lie, which wasn't very good."no!" She exclaimed loudly.

Dracula could easily tell that she was hiding something,"are you sure Mavis?"

"Yes" she said quietly not looking him in the eye.

Dracula stood and crossed his arms," are you lying to me?"

At this point she freaked. She had to get out of this situation." Ok what's up with the questions," she said standing up and getting into his face,"I mean I feel like a five year old getting interrogated for stealing cookies!"

"I'm sorry Mavis but I have to know, and I'm afraid I can't let you leave until you tell me the truth."he stared firmly.

She groaned and walked across the room throwing her hands into the air,"so your just going to keep me here?! Like you did for 118 years?"

Dracula was sure she was lying or hiding something because she never acted like this unless it was that kind of scenario."just tell me Mavis, it would be a lot easier."

"It's none of your business whether or not we did!" She yelled leaning against the wall.

"Mavis you can tell me, I'm your father I love you. I'll forgive you if you did, just give me a second to strangle Johnny."

And that was the exact reason why she wasn't going to tell him," dad can you just let me go? Your making me feel uncomfortable."

Dracula sighed,"I know sweet fangs and I hate to put you in this position but it will only be for a moment." He said softly."just look me I the eye and tell me the truth, then you can go it's not that hard Mavis."

"What's with the sudden interest in all of this dad?" She asked annoyed.

Dracula stopped,"well you see,"he started slowly,"I understand that you guys and young and travel all over the world together and see a lot of exciting, romantic, and amazing things. And I know that at your age, stuff happens and hormones fly and all that fancy jazz that we never got in to. And since you share a bed I know it must be tempting at times. But please just this once, I just have to know."

Mavis sighed, "I'm ok dad just let me go..."

"That's not what I asked,"he interrupted.

She closed her eyes and put her face in her hands,"maybe" she finally answered.

"Maybe doesn't help Mavis I need a yes or a no".

"Ok, dad, I'm really uncomfortable right now!" She said. By this point her face was redder than was possible for a vampire."could you please just stop already?!". She turned into a bat and tried to fly out the window but Dracula used his powers to close it she before she could get out.

She returned to human form and turned around to see an angry Dracula," I trusted you Mavis. I let you run off and see the world with a human and this is what you go off and do?! And now your lying to me about it?!"

Mavis started to back up into a corner and held her hands up in surrender,"ok dad calm down, I think this is a conversation better had with Johnny here so I'm not saying a thing until he gets back." With that she rushed over to sit on the bed and recrossed her legs.

Johnny had started to walk down the hallway with a tray of food while humming a tune. He reached the door and opened it,"hey may I got you an omelet, is that ok..." He was cut off by the awkward silence and stares from the both of them. Mavis looked extremely worried and pale while Dracula looked mad for some reason. Johnny could also feel the tension in the air."so is the omelet a no then?"

"Johnny did you ever have sex with Mavis?" Dracula demanded questioningly.

Johnny's eyes popped open as the blood drained from his face like it had been sucked out," oh uh," Johnny coughed,"I think someone's calling me uh..." He turned around but the door slammed shut. Johnny gulped and turned around slowly to meet their eyes."hehe" he laughed awkwardly as he walked across the room, sat the tray down, an sat next to Mavis."so what are we talking about again?"

"Did you have sex with my daughter?!" He roared.

Johnny looked at Mavis who looked back with the same help me look, then looked back at Dracula."would you leave us a moment I have to talk with Mavis," he said weakly. Dracula growled but complied and left the room. "What happened?!" Johnny yelled when the door shut.

"I have no idea!" Mavis yelled back equally as panicked,"he just walked in and started asking me funny questions like this."

"Well what are we going to tell him?! The truth?" Johnny exclaimed.

"No! We can't do that," Mavis exclaimed," even at the mention of your name in this kind of situation he looked like he was going to drain you.

This just scared Johnny more, "we have to tell him something,"Johnny continued."We'll just tell him it's personal and we can't tell him."

"He's not taking anything but yes or no for an answer" Mavis replied.

"Well were just going to have to try."

Meanwhile outside in the hallway, Dracula was fuming. He already knew that they had, he just had to hear one of them say it.

"Let it go Drac," the head from the door said swinging."your daughter isn't a kid anymore, she's a big girl."

Dracula roared at the head,"do not tell me how to deal with my daughter!"

"She can make her own decisions!" It yelled back."she getting married to the guy, it doesn't matter. And stop trying to force it out of her. If she doesn't want to tell you then she doesn't want to tell you ok?"

Dracula just glared at her but in his head he was thinking it over. He knew it was going to happen eventually. Sure it was a little sooner than he would have liked but he had to believe the fact that they knew what they were doing. He also had to admit that they were very mature In this situation as Mavis was not pregnant so they were safe at least.

Johnny opened the door and looked out at him," you can come in now."

Dracula followed Johnny into the room and to where Mavis was sitting with a serious expression on her face. "So we've decided," Johnny said slowly," that...we can't tell you." Johnny recoiled a bit but when he saw that Drac hadn't moved he continued," we just thought that this topic was a little touchy and sensitive so if we could all just forget that we had this conversation, Me and Mavis would be grateful."

They waited for Dracula to explode but he didn't. Surprisingly he just sighed."ok" he said which left the couple stunned.

"Really!?" They both said simultaneously.

"Yes" Dracula replied calmly," I realize now that what you do really isn't my business and I respect if you don't want to tell me.

The couple smiled,"thanks dad for understanding," Mavis said hugging Dracula. After this they all enjoyed the rest of their day and waited for tomarrow.

**so I wrote this chapter just for fun really. I know it has nothing to do with the actual story I just thought it would be cool to add in. the next chapter will jump back into the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

Today was the day they had been waiting for. Johnny and Mavis had packed all their bags and were bringing them to the lobby to pack onto the car."you got everything?" Johnny asked Mavis after it was all packed on.

"Yea I think so" she replied.

"Cool, let's go say goodbye".

They walked in hand in hand to where Dracula was waiting expectingly.

"Didn't think we were going to leave without saying goodbye did you?" Johnny said smiling.

Dracula returned the smile," of course not."

Mavis walked over and hugged him,"we'll come back after the visit ok?"

"Ok," replied Dracula embracing her tightly."I look forward to it."

She pulled away giving Johnny the chance to also say goodbye,"you better take care of her Johnny" Dracula said squinting his eyes.

Mavis rolled her eyes," stop it dad, he does stop worrying."

"I'm your father I always worry"

"Of course Drac, I'll be real gentle and take real good care of her" Johnny said jokingly poking her arm gently. Mavis grabbed the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb,"I'll see you in the car," she replied giggling before walking off. Johnny also hugged Dracula catching him off guard." bye dad", Johnny said jokingly.

"The little color that was in Dracula's face drained when he heard this,"not funny Johnny."

"But it's true" Johnny replied. They got in the car and the car took off full speed toward the airport. When they got there, they checked their bags in and waited in the terminal. Mavis absolutely loved listening to music no matter what it was, it always interested her. Johnny knew how much she loved it so for her 119th birthday, he bought her an iPhone so that she could listen to music and so they could keep in touch just in case they lost each other and got separated. While most girls would think this to be kind of an overprotective move, Mavis thought it was sweet. She also loved watching movies on Johnny's laptop while on the planes and in waiting areas. It really helped to pass the time which would sometimes seem like hours. And Mavis thought it was kind if romantic to sit close to Johnny, share an earbud, and watch. "You'll love it there" Johnny said when they took their seats on the plane,"Florida is amazing this time of year I hear".

Mavis just smiled at her fiancé before looking out the window. She remembered the first time she flew with Johnny. They went to Hawaii of course and she loved every second of it. From the luaus to the the beautiful weather and sights. She remember that when the plane took off, there was a funny sensation that passed through her body and she ended up holding on to Johnny tightly the entire ride. She smiled at the flashback. Mavis decided to get some rest so she laid her head back and closed her eyes.

She was startled away by Johnny's voice,"Mavis, wake up sleepyhead were here."

She rubbed her eyes and yawned,"really that was quick"she replied tiredly.

"Well you slept through the entire ride."

Mavis looked out her window to see a multitude of lights underneath them in all different colors and sizes. Mavis's eyes popped open,"wow this is beautiful,".

Johnny just smiled,"you should see what it looks like in the ground." They landed and got off the plane. Mavis felt the air difference, it felt warmer. It also smelled different, Mavis loved coming to new places and taking in the surroundings. They retrieved their luggage at got into a taxi cab. When they finally came to the house, Mavis stopped dead in her tracks. It was a small baj house that looked like it could never fit a family of 9 at one point. Even though it was small, it emitted a very welcoming and warm kind of aura. "I know it's not as big and fancy as the hotel but it's home," Johnny said after removing all the luggage from the cab and paying him.

"No, I like it. It's looks very warm and nice." She said smiling.

"You ready?" Johnny asked.

Mavis sighed,"as ready as I'll ever be". With that they walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

**sorry that this chapter is so short. The next one will be longer**


	7. Chapter 7

A short and very round woman answered the door,"Johnny!" She yelled.

"Hey mom!"Johnny exclaimed happily."Mavis meet my mom,Beth".

The woman smiled at her,"so you're Mavis, Johnny has told me a lot about you." The couple they all gave a small laugh before the woman continued,"oh heavens where are my manners, come in!" She said excitedly." Your younger brothers are here but your older ones will come in a little bit later tonight. They were out of town but once they heard that you were coming with your girlfriend, they immediately booked a ticket." The woman replied as they walked in and closed the door.

"They're bringing their girlfriends as well I hope you don't mind" Beth yelled from the kitchen.

"Not at all maybe all the girls can have like a girls night out or something " Johnny yelled back.

"A girls night out?" Mavis asked.

"Yea it's where all the girls hang out together without guys. It'll be fun you'll see." He replied.

Beth yelled from the kitchen again,"so since your older brothers moved out, I've been able to arrange the rooms with jack, Ben, Phil, and tommy getting their own rooms but because I'm sure that you guys want to have the same room, not that that's going to be a problem," Beth stuck her head around the corner and looked at them."

"Oh come on mom really? That's nasty" Johnny said.

Beth shrugged her shoulders and went back into the kitchen.

"I didn't mean nasty I meant"... Johnny whispered to Mavis.

"It's ok Johnny I know what you meant," she replied giggling.

"anyway," beth continued," I'm going to move them all into one room. Just for now I mean it's only fair that all the couples should get their own rooms. Speaking of your brothers where are they?"

The entire time she had been talking Mavis wasn't really paying attention. She was looking around at the decor of the small home. The dining room was giant and had a table that could fit a lot of people but she had expected this. There was also a small living room with a tv and sofa. An aroma of food came from the kitchen. She walked some more and saw pictures of Johnny and his family when they were younger."hey I'm just going to put the bags up in the room ,you wanna come?" Johnny asked her.

"I'll come later" she replied happily.

"Ok", with that he grabbed all the bags and started up the stairs.

Mavis walked over to the kitchen to see Beth."hi Mavis!" Beth said,"I was just preparing dinner, I hope you like meatloaf."

"Yea I love meatloaf" she replied even though she had no idea what it was.

"Great!" Beth smiled," it'll be done soon." Just then the doorbell rang."who could that be?"she said quietly wiping her hands and going to check the door, Then Mavis heard her scream. She ran out to see what happened but just saw her hugging two guys."Henry, Mike, it's so good to see you, glad you could make it. And who are they?" Beth asked.

"This is Sophie" Henry said wrapping his arm around the girl.

"And this is Nicole," Mike added giving the girl a kiss on the cheek making her smile.

"Well it's nice to meet you both" Beth said shaking their hands."well come on in dinners almost ready. I made my famous meatloaf!"

"Yes!" Both the guys exclaimed giving each other high fives making both the girls roll their eyes.

At around this time Johnny came down and greeted them."hey guys what's up!"

"Hey little bro" they said simultaneously."where's your girlfriend?"Mike asked.

"Oh yea, Mavis come over here" he said waving his hand.

She shyly emerged from the place she was standing and walked over to stand next to Johnny,"hi".

Henry whistled," dang she's hot bro, your lucky" he said before receiving and elbow to the stomach by Sophie. "Ow hey I was just saying." Mavis blushed.

"Hey we'll all meet officially over the dinner table" said Mike," it'll be easier than introducing over and over." With that they walked in to the sound of Beth screaming "dinner!" Immediately Mavis could hear feet pounding upstairs and racing down the steps to the table.

"Mmmmm I'm starved!" Exclaimed Henry. They took their seats and waited.

Then the door opened and a man walked in," sorry I'm late honey, work was an absolute nightmare.

"No actually your right on time" Beth replied.

"Good" then the man took a took each other's hands and said grace before digging in. Once everyone had food on their plate, they started to introduce themselves.

"So as you know, I'm Beth, mother to all of these rascals. And this is my husband Tom." She pointed to the man on the far side of the table who smiled. He was tall and skinny wearing a button down shirt and tie. He had red hair that parted to the left neatly and glasses with a small red mustache. Tom just smiled as Beth continued," these are my other boys that aren't out of the house yet," she said pointing to the four boys that were stuffing their mouths."we'll introduce yourselves ,go on."

Jack was the first to wipe his moth and speak," hi my name is jack, um I'm 16 and I'm fourth oldest right under Johnny." With that he went back to eating. He was tall as well but not as tall as Johnny. He wore contacts and had freckles across his face. His red hair resembled his dad and was neat and tidy.

Ben was the next to speak up," so I'm just going to go for both me and Phil since were twins and it would make things easier. Hi I'm Ben and this is Phil" he said pointing to a boy sitting next to him. "Were both 14 so that makes us... " he thought of a moment,"Second and third youngest." They were almost exactly identical. Their face looked exactly the same from eye color to the amount of freckles on their face. The only thing that would make you be able to tell them apart was their hair. One was messy and resembled Johnny while the other resembled his dad.

Tommy was the last to speak up," my name is tommy," he said still stuffing food in his mouth."

"Tommy!" Beth yelled," manners".

"Sorry," he said swallowing."like I said, I'm tommy and I'm 10 so I'm youngest," he said non to enthusiastically. He had messed up hair and also wore glasses.

"Ok" Beth continued,"the couples side now."

Mike cleared his throat,"so I'm Mike and I'm the oldest which is 27 and this is Nicole. Mike wore contacts and had neat hair. He had freckles and was just as tall as his dad. Nicole had jet black straight hair and had absolutely no freckles. Her complexion was nearly flawless and almost came up against Mavis. And Mavis was a vampire!

Henry spoke up next," so I'm Henry and I'm 25. And this is the love of my life, Sophie."This remark made her smile. Henry had neat hair as well as contacts. He was shorter and resembled more the height of the mother. Sophie had red hair and freckles and was about an inch shorter than he was. Overall both of the ladies were very pretty.

It was finally Their turn to speak."so,"Johnny started,"I'm Johnny, I'm 24 and this is my fiancé Mavis .then The table fell dead silent.

"Did you just say fiancé?" Beth questioned slowly.

Johnny nodded his head proudly and brought Mavis close to his side,"yup". Another long moment passed before the silence was broken by screams and cheers of joy.

"Dude congrats", all his brothers said.

"Oh my god my little boy is getting married!" Screamed Beth with her hands over her mouth. All of the other girls went to Mavis to congratulate her.

"I'm proud of you son." Johnny's dad smiled,"tonight will be a night of celebration!" After dinner, the family gathered around the living room and drank wine while all the minors drank grape juice. Mavis didn't drink wine though because she thought it tasted all talked and congratulated them again. After the time passed midnight everyone decided to go and hit the sack. It had been a long day for all of them and they needed rest. Especially for what was to come the next day.


	8. Chapter 8

"What do I do?" Mavis questioned pacing on the ceiling.

Johnny sat on their bed and rolled his eyes," just enjoy yourself it's only a girls day. You thinking this through to much."

"No I'm not" she continued to pace," I mean what if they find out I'm a vampire or my sunblock wears down and I don't have time to reapply."

Johnny put his face in his hands,"Mavis you really need to stop worrying."

At that moment the door started to open. It was Beth ,"are you ready for the the girls day out?"

Luckily Johnny was able to put his foot at the bottom of the door in time so that the door wouldn't open all the way giving Mavis the chance to jump off the ceiling before she saw."jeez mom ever heard of knocking?" Johnny said kind of annoyed. Did all parents do this?

"Oh sorry," did I interrupt something?" She said wiggling her eyebrows.

"No! Mom what is with you?" Johnny asked.

"Oh I was just pulling your leg, so are you ready Mavis?" She replied.

Mavis took a deep breath,"yea lets go". With that she followed Beth outside and to the car where all the other girls were already waiting. Johnny waved as the vehicle drove away and the last thing he saw was the very worried expression on Mavis's face.

"God help her" Johnny whispered to himself through his teeth after turning away from the window.

They came back later that day around 3 ish. Beth had decided that because she didn't feel that it was fair that only the girls got to have fun, that they were going to go to an arcade at 4 giving Mavis just enough time to talk to Johnny in their room."whoo that was awesome!" Mavis exclaimed.

"See I told you you'd have fun, nothing to worry about." Johnny replied happily."so what did you do?"

Mavis rolled her eyes, "I can't tell you. It was an only girls thing."

Johnny sighed while smiling,"ok then, don't tell me".

"Fine I'll tell you!" Mavis said almost to excited that she couldn't keep it in anymore.

Johnny just laughed. He knew Mavis way to well.

"Ok so first we went shopping, then we got this weird thing called a pedicure, then we ate Lunch at this really fancy restaurant and..."

Mavis went on and on while Johnny just sat there smiling and nodding. Finally the time came where they all got to go to the arcade. "Wow this is amazing!" Yelled Mavis over the roaring games and flashing lights of the arcade room.

"Yea it's even better if you play some games. Here come with me!" Johnny exclaimed taking her hand and leading her away. The entire family split in separate directions to go where they wanted. they came upon a game where you had to throw a ball to knock over these clown pins,"let's try this one." Johnny took a few coins from his pocket and put them into the machine making it whir to life."so the object of the game is to knock over those clown things at the end of the run way,"Johnny explained,"like this." He picked up a ball and threw it but missed."now you try,"he said. She picked up a ball and threw it hitting the pin smack dead in the middle. This made her confidence increase greatly. She picked up each one continuously and chucked them all hitting each clown pin down without missing once.

"How was that?" She asked.

"Show off," he replied jokingly. They kept walking until they came upon another game that Johnny liked,"Aww man you have got to try this game it's called guitar hero." He put a coin into the machine and picked up a plastic guitar. "So the point of this game is that when the circle hits the circles on the bottom of the screen, you hit the button on the guitar and strum and you try to get as many of the notes as possible. I set my mode to easy because I haven't played in a while, you should probably do the same because expert is insanely hard." Johnny played through the song missing a couple notes here and there,"wow I did really good, you wanna try?" He asked her.

"Sure" she grabbed the guitar and set the mode to expert. She then chose a heavy metal rock song that she recognized from Johnny iPod. The whole time Johnny just smiled doubtfully. She started to play and it started off slow. Then the tempo and notes sped up. The surprising thing was Mavis was hitting every single note in rapid succession leaving Johnny mouth hanging open in awe. After a minute or so Mavis had a whole crowd cheering and watching in absolute astonishment. Her fingers were moving so fast that Johnny could basically see them start to smoke. The song finished and read 100 percent of notes hit. Every one cheered and gave her pats on the back before walking away to other games."ok that is just not fair" Johnny said still with wide eyes,"you're amazing!"

"I know" she replied kissing him on the cheek. He smiled and they walked off laughing. They played a few more games on which Mavis exceeded in and broke every single record. They met up with the older brothers at the basketball arcade game.

"Hey " Johnny said.

"Sup bro" replied Mike while watching Henry try to make baskets but failing horribly.

"Yo let Mavis have a shot at this after Henry finishes" Johnny said smiling.

"Are you sure? If Henry can't even make one in then I'm not sure how Mavis will do."

"Oh she will did fine", Johnny stated.

When her turn came, Mavis picked up the ball and as expected swished every time breaking the record and getting a perfect score. The other two couples were left with their mouths hanging while Johnny just laughed.

"That was...sweet!" Exclaimed Henry.

"Ohhhhhh daaaaang!" Mike said while putting a hand over his mouth."Henry just got brought to school on how to play basketball, by a girl!" This earned laughed from Sophie and Nicole leaving Henry beat red.

"That was great!" Johnny said to Mavis embracing her in a hug.

"Oh it was nothing, it was actually really eas..." The scent hit the air again making Mavis take a deep smell. She looked over to Johnny's neck while still in the hug. She was so close. She moved her mouth so that her fangs were positioned in place making Johnny freeze.

"Don't Mavis" he said quietly.

All she had to do was bi..."what are you doing Mavis?" The couples were staring at her very strangely.

She pulled away,"Uh nothing." They shrugged then walked away. When they were out of earshot Mavis turned to Johnny,"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry..."

"Mavis relax!"Johnny exclaimed putting his hands on her shoulders and looking her in the eye."it's ok" they hugged once more before following the crowd. Then they found the rest of their family and went home to eat dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

"I told you we should have thought about this earlier!" Mavis yelled pacing on the ceiling.

"Don't worry I'm sure they'll love you" Johnny replied pacing on the floor right underneath her."we just get it over with now and we won't have to worry about it for the rest of the week."

"I can't believe this. how are we going to pull this off?" They seemed to be having two totally different conversations, Like they were just thinking aloud.

"Dinner!" They heard Beth scream.

Johnny and Mavis looked at each other worriedly,"ok" Johnny breathed,"are you ready for this?"

"No" Mavis replied jumping from the ceiling to land next to Johnny. Before they left the room Johnny stopped her,"Mavis, I know this sounds a little excessive but if they don't love you, they're not my family. I would much rather be part of your family."

They were treated with a beautiful chicken dinner with green beans and corn. After they all sat in the living room to wind down. Johnny glanced at Mavis and she nodded. He cleared his throat," excuse me" he yelled over all the family's talking. "We have an announcement to make". They both stood up and walked to the front of the room. "so as you know, me and Mavis are getting married,"Johnny continued. The family smiled at this remark. "Ok so there's something that we need to admit about Mavis before we go any further."

"She's goth! I knew it! Henry you owe me 20 bucks" Mike yelled.

"No!" Mavis and Johnny said unanimously."that's not it".

Mike shrank back down," oh hehe sorry."

Johnny continued with what he was saying, "so the thing we have to admit is..." The room was so dead silent that not even a cricket would dare chirp. Johnny took a deep breath," Mavis is a... Vampire."

The room was silent for another moment before the whole room broke out in laughing. "Aww man, you really had us there," said Henry.

"Yea that's absolutely ridiculous," Beth added. The room eventually fell silent as they all noticed that neither Johnny nor Mavis were laughing but instead had sad looks on their faces.

"They don't believe us," Mavis said to Johnny.

"Show them" Johnny replied.

Mavis opened her mouth wide to reveal 2 very long and very sharp fangs. The room gasped,"those are probably fake. She just had them put in professionally" Tom insisted.

"I'm afraid not" Johnny replied.

"Ok stop Johnny this isn't funny anymore your kind of creeping us out," Beth said while all the younger ones nodded their heads in agreement.

"They still don't believe us!" Mavis exclaimed to Johnny.

"Well what should we do?" He questioned.

Mavis got an idea and turned into a bat right in front of everyone's eyes. Again the room gasped then was filled with screams.

"Oh my god Johnny! Get away from it!" Beth screamed. All the little ones screamed along while the older ones just backed up in surprise and slight disgust.

"No please just listen!" Johnny yelled over them while Mavis returned human and kind of hid behind Johnny.

"What are you doing with that monster?!" Tom exclaimed.

"If you would all just shut up!" Johnny yelled making everyone stop,"then we can explain." They then explained the entire story of how they met leaving the crowd speechless in doubt.

"This is unbelievable!" Beth yelled. "This is crazy! I want it out of my house now!" Everyone nodded as well.

"I told you they wouldn't like me."Mavis whispered to Johnny even though everyone could hear her. She turned around sadly and started to walk away.

Johnny turned around and stopped her by holding her shoulders," no Mavis that's not it. They just have to get used to you." He said hugging her. He turned his head and glared angrily at his family shooting knives in his stare. His family didn't move or change expression. They all just stood there still frozen with shock. A tear fell from her face as She gently pushed Johnny away and sprinted off to the room closing the door behind her. Johnny stared at the door for a moment before turning around and charging up to them. "What the hell is wrong with you people?!" He yelled. They all stepped back obviously surprised by his attitude.

"Johnny were just trying to look out for yo..."

"No!" Johnny interrupted loudly. He was boiling by this point. Their response to the situation had absolutely infuriated him to his breaking point. "Mavis's family learned to accept me... And humans killed her mother! Imagine how much harder it must have been for them and yet they still accepted me!"

"Johnny their monsters!" Tom continued." They could kill you!"

"So could any random person on the street!" Johnny yelled back."I have a better chance of being safe with them than I do walking around outside at night."

"But they do horrible things like drink your blood and..."

"They don't even do that!" Johnny said throwing his hands up in the air.  
"Humans do worse things to each other and we call them the monsters. The family was quiet and Johnny shook his head with a disgusted look on his face."I am ashamed to call you my family," he finally said after a while."from this point on I disown you as relatives. We'll stay the rest of the week and just act like family friends, not even. Then we'll leave and I don't think I'll ever be coming back." With that he turned around and stormed off to go to Mavis leaving the family stunned.

Mavis sat in the dark room on their bed as heavy tears streamed down her face. She heard the door open then close but no more movement. "I don't know what to say" Johnny said quietly while leaning on the door post with his hands stuffed in his pockets "I really believed that they would love you. I guess I didn't know them as well as I thought." He walked over and sat on the bed next to her embracing her in a long hug. "I'm sorry," he continued.

"No, it's ok. I understand why they would act like this" Mavis said between sobs.

"No their actions were wrong and unthinkably appalling. Their dead to me." Johnny whispered rubbing her back.

"Johnny don't say that."Mavis replied," Their your family they just want what's best for you."

He shook his head,"if they really were my family, they would see how much I love you and be happy for us. They would see that me meeting you was the best thing for me."

She smiled and kissed him then cuddled into his side,"so what now?"

Johnny sighed,"I don't know".


End file.
